


Shining example

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Admiration, Example, Hope, Kissing, M/M, Young Child, figure skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9360497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Victor and Yuuri help Jollie realize something about 4 year old Tobin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 16 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> I had over 12 stories lined up to be written but this one felt right for today. :}

Jollie loved watching Figure Skating, a love she passed on to her son Tobin. No matter what time, if the dancers were on the Ice they were either watching it on TV or, when it was close enough and the money not to tight, right there in the arena. 

She felt a very close connection with Victor Nikiforov, he won his first of 5 consecutive golds the night she found out she was pregnant with Tobin. She even wondered if she should have named him Niki but decided not to. She had already admired him for years, and even met him once after an event, but naming her son after him, never. 

When she had heard that he was going to take a break, and then that he was going to be coaching an other skater, she could not help but be a little bit heart broken. She looked up Katsuki Yuuri, at first she was stunned to see him do Victor's routine in that video. A video she now has to admit ranks very high on her favorites list. Tobin loves watching it before going to take his nap.

Looking at the time she realizes it's about time for the Cup of China to begin. Quickly she starts up her laptop, hooks it to her TV and get's Tobin out of his bed. 

Both mother and son are captivated by Eros. It looked so invigorating, so passionate. They cheer when Yuuri makes it to First place. Victor looks so happy, so much more alive than before. Jollie looks down at her son when he sighs.

"What is it dear, are you tired." Tobin shakes his head.  
"They look like they like each other, mommy." Jollie looks at the screen, just in time to see the recap of the Kiss and Cry.  
"You are right. They do. Which is probably why he did so well. Having nice people around helps." Tobin nods at his mothers words.

The next day Mother and son are right there in front of their screen again. They cheer for all the skaters and await for Yuuri to get on the Ice.

"He looks sad mommy, do you think they had a fight?" Tobin looks at his mom with a face she has never seen him pull before.  
"No, I don't think they did dear. I think Yuuri is just a bit scared about having to defend first place. Perfectly normal." Tobin ponders her words for a moment and then looks back at the screen.

Both mother and son, cheer, clap and after Yuuri's attempt at the quad spin, sigh, in unison during the routine. Jollie knows this boy has a possible gold routine in his hands.

They see him dash towards Victor once he is done and then...

"Mommy! Victor Kissed Him!!" Jollie can only stare at the screen. That was definitely NOT a hug. "Mommy Victor Kissed him, he kissed him." Tobin looks at his mother for a moment. "Does that mean I can kiss an other boy too if I like?" 

Jolie looks at her son. She knew he was special because he was her little boy. Her child she loved more than her own life itself.  
"Only if the other boy wants to kiss you too."  
Tobin nods dignified. 

 

Barcelona Spain GPF Exhibitions

Jollie looks at her son all dressed up to see his favorite skater do his piece. His version of Victor's 'Stay close to me'. She worked hard to make her son a similar outfit, one she will post a picture of soon. 

Tobin starts jumping up and down when the announcer states that Victor will return to competitive skating, probably already for the Russian Nationals. Before she can calm him down the whole audience starts to cheer. The music is slightly different than before as where it was a solo, it is now a duet. 

After the couple ends the routine. They just stand there, in the middle of the Rink as if the whole world dissolved around them, for a good whole minute. 

Then as they make their way of the Rink, Yuuri spots Tobin waving in his seat. A quick tab on Victors shoulder and the couple skate right at him. Soon she has a picture of her 3 favorite men in the world. Her son and the 2 men that showed him he could love anyone.


End file.
